


A Rose By Any Other Name

by soggyramen



Category: Heart Pangs (mmmleckerlecker)
Genre: Fatal Vore, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Predator/Prey, Rating May Change, Romance, Sexual Content, Soft Vore, Tags May Change, Vore, royal au, safe vore, unwilling prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyramen/pseuds/soggyramen
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, the predators and prey were divided by hate, hunger and war. Until the queen of the prey kingdom arranged a peace treaty between them. A treaty that would be solidified in the marriage between the prince of the preds, Prince Felix, and the prey's Princess Camille.But fate had other plans...when Princess' Camille's brother, Prince Benji, and Prince Felix fall deeply in love with each other.As the two navigate their secret blooming romance, they uncover the dark truths hidden among their dueling kingdoms. Suddenly, they begin to question the very people whom they trusted the most.
Relationships: Felix Feuerbach/Benji Marotta
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue - A Tale of Two Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Heart Pangs and their characters belong respectfully to mmmleckerlecker

Long ago, in a world unlike any of our own, there was a kingdom named Alterrafeld, with plentiful, rolling green hills and a small, humble people. They were proud of their country, but greatly feared the land to the west. For their neighbors were giants, twice their size, with an unstoppable hunger to eat the people of Alterrafeld, swallowing them whole. This powerful kingdom was known as Puissance. In contrast to the Alterrafolk, they lived in glamour and pride, preying upon the eastern kingdom. They kidnapped hunters and stole families from their homes, all to quell their appetites.

Upon being told this, the noble king of Alterrafeld was furious. He commanded an attack on Puissance, sending his most valiant men to invade the city and avenge his lost citizens. But all the order did was humor the giants, who devoured the battalion, all in only one night. 

Meanwhile, the rulers of Puissance saw Alterrafeld’s failed attack as an opportunity. If a single battalion provided such a night of satisfaction, what would an entire army bring?

It was with this cruel intention that the two kingdoms went to war.

Alterrafeld experienced repetitive and overwhelming defeat. Their swords proved no match for the giants of Puissance, and with each battle, their fatalities grew.

Yet, as the numbers of the modest kingdom dwindled, the king had no other choice but to continue to send hundreds of his people to war to die, as a surrender would mean the capture and enslavement of his kingdom. 

This war between Pussiance and Alterrafeld continued for centuries, creating a powerful rivalry, the likes of which has never been seen before. Until the five-hundredth year, when both of their worlds would forever change. 


	2. Lillies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alterrafeld's Queen makes a decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter! UPDATES EVERY SATURDAY!!!

Night was still and young. The air sung with chirping grasshoppers, while the summer breeze caressed the panes of the castle windows. The queen paced, seemingly chasing her shadow on the floor. Her study flickered with candlelight, and the warm glow of the healthy fireplace as it blazed like a heartbeat. 

“I believe I am left with no other choice, Arthur.” Her voice was tired, but she dared not show it.

Her trusted advisor stood beside the hearth, tall and regal. He watched his queen distress with a faint sense of admiration. “Your Grace?”

“The deal. It must be done. I have run out of options!”

“You have run out of money, not options, Your Grace.”

“Oh, I have long been without both!” She protested, throwing her hands to her side.

“But is it wise to proceed with such a risky course of action?”

She shook her head. “I am not certain. But if this continues, my kingdom will surely fall.”

“Your Grace-”

“They have weakened us beyond repair, Arthur. If the deal is made, it would mean this war shall be over, if not briefly. At least it bears more hope than the alternative!”

Arthur was never one to persistently question his Queen. It was disrespectful, and he held unfaltering respect for her. This would be the exception though. “Your Grace, might you consider asking the northern and southern kingdoms for more money? Perhaps they have a bit more to spare us.”

The Queen sighed. She drew back the velvet curtain that hung heavily over one of the many windows of her study. “Even if they can, they will not.” Her body was doused in the moon’s pale blue light. She peered up at it, pleadingly. “We already have centuries worth of unpaid debt to repay them in. How may I ask for more than I can give?”

“But the deal, Your Grace-”

“Is our only chance.” She gazed back at her advisor with her ruling brown eyes. “This is no rash decision, Arthur. In fact, I have pondered on the idea for quite some time. It hangs in my thoughts each time I peer out into the village on my sleepless nights. I cannot see my subjects grieve for their lost husbands, wives and children for any longer. ” With her hands clasped together, she proceeded towards the fireplace, forsaking the moon’s cold glow behind her. “Tell me, Arthur, what noble Queen does not follow the light of hope in times of darkness?”

“A noble Queen does what keeps her subjects safe! Are we truly desperate enough to invite monsters into our walls, Your Grace?” The man argued. 

His Queen stared into the flames. She was engulfed in her thoughts, as shadows graced the faint wrinkles on her cheeks. “They are not safe.” She said sadly. “Five-hundred years of battle and we have seldom seen victory. We need lay our weapons to rest, and approach from a new angle, even if it does mean mingling with our enemies.” Her eyes darted back to Arthur. He lingered in shadow before her, observing her in concern. “I shall proceed with this plan, Arthur McMullen. You may be my most valued advisor and friend, but I am queen. And I do not require your support if you will not give it, nor shall I force you to.”

He sighs. “I know, Your Grace.”

“So might I dawn my quill and write this decree alone? Or will you find it within yourself to trust in your Queen?”

The room remained still. Dust settled. The fire crackled and popped between the pair as the corners of the room pulsated with darkness 

Queen Louise waited patiently for an answer.

After much pondering, Arthur reluctantly stepped out of the blackness before bowing to his mistress. “I am loyal to you before myself, Your Grace, as any good advisor should be. Forgive me for making you suspect otherwise.”

She nodded firmly as she presented the back of her hand to Arthur, who treated it with a gentle touch and a respectful kiss. “You are forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. She's here. the long awaited Royal AU! dont worry the first REAL chapter should be posted very soon.
> 
> So in the canon HP, its not outlined exactly how tall prey and preds are. I've heard numbers thrown around like 4 feet and 8 feet tall, but I honestly feel at this point, it's up to the readers interpretation. I've always imagined the preds as SIGNIFICANTLY larger than the preys (because the larger they are, the more sense it backs biologically.) Like I said though, I feel like their canon size difference is up to interpretation, so feel free to take my descriptions with a grain of salt if you'd like.


End file.
